모듈:HF
local HF = {} function HF.explode( sep, text ) local sep, fields = sep or "::", {} local pattern = string.format("(^%s+)", sep) text:gsub(pattern, function© fields#fields+1 = c end) return fields end function HF.trim(s) if type(s) "string" then return (s:gsub("^%s*(.-)%s*$", "%1")) else return false end end function HF.isempty(s) local result = false if type(s) "nil" then result = true elseif type(s) "string" then if s "" then result = true end elseif type(s) "table" then if next(s) nil then result = true end end return result end function HF.print_r( t, name, indent ) local cart -- a container local autoref -- for self references -- (RiciLake) returns true if the table is empty local function isemptytable(t) return next(t) nil end local function basicSerialize (o) local so = tostring(o) if type(o) "function" then local info = debug.getinfo(o, "S") -- info.name is nil because o is not a calling level if info.what "C" then return string.format("%q", so .. ", C function") else -- the information is defined through lines return string.format("%q", so .. ", defined in (" .. info.linedefined .. "-" .. info.lastlinedefined .. ")" .. info.source) end elseif type(o) "number" or type(o) "boolean" then return so else return string.format("%q", so) end end local function addtocart (value, name, indent, saved, field) indent = indent or "" saved = saved or {} field = field or name cart = cart .. indent .. field if type(value) ~= "table" then cart = cart .. " = " .. basicSerialize(value) .. ";\n" else if savedvalue then cart = cart .. " = {}; -- " .. savedvalue .. " (self reference)\n" autoref = autoref .. name .. " = " .. savedvalue .. ";\n" else savedvalue = name --if tablecount(value) 0 then if isemptytable(value) then cart = cart .. " = {};\n" else cart = cart .. " = {\n" for k, v in pairs(value) do k = basicSerialize(k) local fname = string.format("%s%s", name, k) field = string.format("%s", k) -- three spaces between levels addtocart(v, fname, indent .. " ", saved, field) end cart = cart .. indent .. "};\n" end end end end name = name or "__unnamed__" if type(t) ~= "table" then return name .. " = " .. basicSerialize(t) end cart, autoref = "", "" addtocart(t, name, indent) return cart .. autoref end function HF.round(num, idp) local mult = 10^(idp or 0) return math.floor(num * mult + 0.5) / mult end function HF.parseIndexedFields( args ) local input = {} input.fields = {} -- Actual data input.vars = {} -- "Global" variables -- Distribute args to vars and fields. local indexes = {} -- Table used to sort indexes of fields local fields = {} -- Temporary fields table local f = 0 -- Fields consecutive indice for k, v in pairs(args) do local keySplit = HF.explode( ":", tostring(k) ) local index = tonumber( HF.trim( keySplit1 ) ) local key = tostring( HF.trim( keySplit2 ) ) local value = tostring( HF.trim( v ) ) if index > 0 then if fieldsindex nil then table.insert( indexes, index ) fieldsindex = {} end fieldsindexkey = value else if not HF.isempty( HF.trim( value ) ) then input.varskey = value end end end table.sort( indexes ) for i, index in ipairs(indexes) do f = f + 1 input.fieldsf = {} input.fieldsf = fieldsindex end return input end return HF